The Stories
Listed below are the stories of The Godfather Five Families according to Kabam. Overall Story It’s 1935: ten years before the events of The Godfather film. New York’s Five Families are engaged in an all-out war for supremacy. The war is heating up and smaller gangs are under pressure to join one of the Families or die. Your father’s brutal injury leaves him unable to lead your family – leaving it up to you. You must take charge and keep your family’s criminal organization alive. Corleone Don: Vito Corleone The Corleone family is arguably the most respected and feared among the Five Families. Vito Corleone, serving as Don, has well been known as a man of honor, respect, and ruthlessness. The Family was founded in blood: in 1920, Vito Corleone assassinated Don Fanucci, seized his properties, and founded the Genco Olive Company as the base of criminal operations. From then on, Vito began his campaign to seize power, crushing all resistance along the way. By 1933, Vito prevailed against the Maranzano family in the Olive Oil War. He then went about starting the Pacification War, to wipe out or absorb every opposing Black Hand operation in the city. In Vito’s eyes, winning this war would finally allow for peace to exist between the Five Families. Stracci Don: Anthony Stracci The Stracci family controlled the New Jersey area and the shipping on the West Side docks of Manhattan. They ran the gambling in New Jersey and were very strong with the Democratic political machine. They had a fleet of freight-hauling trucks that made them a fortune primarily because their trucks could travel with a heavy overload and not be stopped and fined by highway weight inspectors. These trucks helped ruin the highways and then his road-building firm, with lucrative state contracts, repaired the damage wrought. It was the kind of operation that would warm any man’s heart, business of itself creating more business. Anthony Stracci, too, was old-fashioned and never dealt in prostitution, but because his business was on the waterfront it was impossible for him not to be involved in the drug-smuggling traffic. Of the five New York Families opposing the Corleones, his was the least powerful but the most well-disposed. Cuneo Don: Otillio Cuneo The Cuneos controlled upper New York State, arranged smuggling of Italian immigrants from Canada, controlled all upstate gambling and exercised veto power on state licensing of racing tracks. Ottilio Cuneo was a completely disarming man with the face of a jolly round peasant baker, whose legitimate activity was one of the big milk companies. Cuneo was one of those men who loved children and carried a pocketful of sweets in the hopes of being able to pleasure one of his many grandchildren or the small offspring of his associates. He wore a round fedora with the brim turned down all the way round like a woman’s sun hat, which broadened his already moon-shaped face into the very mask of joviality. He was one of the few Dons who had never been arrested and whose true activities had never even been suspected. So much so that he had been voted as “Businessman of the Year for the State of New York” by the Chamber of Commerce. Barzini Don: Emilio Barzini Emilio Barzini was the closest ally to the Tattaglia Family. His hand was in every unlawful pie – narcotics, sports betting, prostitution, strong arming – and this hand stretched far. In New York it was Brooklyn to Queens to Staten Island. But it didn’t stop there. His interests reached as far as Las Vegas, Reno, Miami, Cuba, and even Sicily. He had supported the Tattaglia Family with money and influence since the start of the war. It was his ambition to supplant Don Corleone as the most powerful and respected Mafia leader in the country and to take over part of the Corleone empire. He was a man much like Don Corleone, but more modern, more sophisticated, more businesslike. Barzini had the confidence of the newer, younger, brasher leaders on their way up. He was a man of great personal force in a cold way, with none of Don Corleone’s warmth. He was known by some to be the most “respected” man in the group. Tattaglia Don: Phillip Tattaglia Phillip Tattaglia was held in a slight contempt by the others. For one thing, Tattaglia had given too much rein to Virgil “The Turk” Sollozzo. While the Turk was ruthless and controlling, Tattaglia himself was a sixty-year-old dandy and woman chaser. And he had ample opportunity to indulge his weakness. For the Tattaglia Family dealt in women – its main business was prostitution. The family business was not the easiest. The girls were lazy and unstable, running off, finding lives of their own. The pimps were treacherous and dishonest and without a shred of loyalty. Young Sicilian blooded men turned up their noses at such work. (They considered it beneath their honor to traffic and abuse women.) Despite this, Tattaglia’s business thrived and even found a way into nightclubs all across the U.S. Through Sollozzo and others, Tattaglia had a way of “convincing” the best singers, musicians, and record labels to work for him. Category:Family Category:Gameplay